Grey's Anatomy
by Liberalis
Summary: This is a fic that has alot of all the characters. The relationships are still the same, but they may be subject to change... New intern please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I love Grey's Anatomy and I really wanted to write a fic about it. I've had this story line on my mind for a while now and well.., I hope you like it… Here it is… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

SUMMARY: This takes place in the second season, the story line changes some but we still have the main relationships that are going on… the only change is that a new doctor comes to the office and she blows everyone away with her beauty and smarts.. once everyone gets used to her how will Seattle Grace change? Trust me… lots o' drama coming…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that are in the show Grey's Anatomy, I also don't own that much money so don't sue me.

"Who the hell is that?" Meredith Grey asked standing in the door frame of the on-call room.

"I have NO idea." Christina admitted. It was an average day at Seattle Grace and no one had heard any word of a new doctor or intern coming to the hospital. And considering the amount of gossiping that goes on, most were surprised to be surprised by the newcomer.

"Well, this is very interesting…" George said, joining the girls curious heads, and peaking out of the door frame. "You think we would've heard about a new doctor coming"

"No, she's not a doctor." Alex said passing in front of George, Cristina and Meredith, and leaning on the door frame. "She's wearing what we're wearing, she's an intern…"

"I hate her, she's gorgeous." Christina said, still staring at the young woman as she, thought they didn't notice, walked towards them.

"Don't say that…" Izzie said sympathetically. "She's new she needs all the support she can get."

"I was kidding, Izzie." Christina said slightly annoyed.

"Since when did you become a saint anyway?" Alex mused.

"News flash, she's been this nice since she got here…" George said, still looking at the, apparently gorgeous, new intern. "Wow, she's is beautiful."

"She's pretty hot." Alex said, testosterone seeping on every word. He looked at the new intern, she should've been a model with that face, he thought.

"Horn dog." Meredith snapped.

"What?" Alex said in defense. "Must everything I say be taken in a bad way?"

"Yes." George, Christina, Izzie and Meredith said together.

The new intern, who happened to have a name, Hunter, was now about three yards from the door, she was not looking at the curious interns as she walked in that direction though, what she did was walk as they continued to stare, and walk, as they ogled at her beauty, and walked right past them.

"Full of herself" Meredith said moving herself from the doorframe after the new intern had passed.

"Snob." Christina prejudged as well, sitting down on the bed, that Meredith had sat on.

"Hmm…" Izzie said thoughtfully as she walked into the room as well

"She's hot." Was all Alex said before he left the room and followed after Hunter, the new intern.

Down the hall, Hunter had stopped walking and was talking to a group of very nice nurses who all seemed very eager to get to know her. They seemed nice enough but Hunter knew that their actual motive was to talk to her long enough to get some dirt to gossip about. Hunter was wearing her scrubs and she had in her hand many folder on top of which was a single sheet of paper.

"Do you know where I can find uh…" Hunter started, looking at the paper. "The on-call room on this floor its-"

"Oh uh, well," one of the nurses interrupted. "There's one down there, I think you passed it."

Hunter turned around as the nurse pointed at a door in the distance. Hunter had passed that door. She hadn't seen the sign because of a intern, a rather cute one, standing against the sign. Also near him were a bunch of people staring at her, which she decide to ignore. She rolled her eyes, thanked the nurses and got ready to head toward the door. Before she could take two steps the cute intern she had seen leaning on the sign was standing in front of her.

"Hey…" he said. "I'm Alex."

"Hey." Hunter said smiling, reading his face in a second. "I'm not interested."

"Huh…" Was all Alex could manage, the blow to his ego showing quite clearly on his face. He let the hot new intern walk past him for a second before tapping her on the shoulder. Hunter turned around slowly, the folders in her hands starting to become heavy.

"Yes?" She said smiling smugly. In the same amount of time that it took for Hunter to tell the Alex was going to hit on her. He decided that he would rather have her as just a friend.

"We both know that I was going to hit on you…" Alex said, smiling. "But couldn't you give a guy a chance."

"Nah," Hunter said, shaking her head slowly. "I figured you had a girlfriend."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Isn't she the blonde watching us from behind me?" Hunter asked. Alex looked behind Hutner's shoulder and sure enough Izzie was there looking at the two of them very suspiciously.

"You're proving yourself well, keep going." Alex replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well with that I just figured you just wanted to get me to like you and be able to say, 'the new intern like me'" Hunter stated. "I mean it's a very familiar alpha male strategy. "…Never works. Not on me anyway…"

"When did you get here?" Alex asked fascinated by the take no crap demeanor of the new intern.

"This morning."

"Already in the scrubs?" Alex mused. Hunter laughed shortly.

"Yeah, I think I'm in your group, of interns that is." Hunter said.

"I think you are too, from what I over heard," Alex started reffering to the conversation Hunter had with the nurses. "You're looking for our on-call room."

"Yes, well I guess so…" Hunter smirked, thinking that this new hospital might not b bad after all.

"So, why did you transfer?"

"Uh, maybe I'll tell you later." Hunter replied.

"Hey," she started in a purposefully flirtatious tone. "Could you, uh, help me carry these folders?"

"Huh, so you know you're hot." Alex said laughing.

"So do you…" Hunter replied in an obvious tone, as she gave half of her stack to Alex.

"I like you…" Alex thought aloud.

"Really?" Hunter said shifting her weight a bit. She cocked her head and had a cocky smirk on her face. "Likewise."

"Well, well, finally a cool intern at Seatle Grace" Alex said smiling smugly back.

"What about your girlfriend?" Hunter asked.

"Her too." Alex said off-handedly. "Of course."

"Uh huh," Hunter said smiling, happy that she found someone who was as witty as she was and just as not nice.

"Why is he talking to her for so long?" Izzie asked staring out of the on-call room.

"Izzie, he's scum don't waste your time on him…" Christina said. "I told you… devil spawn."

"Be nice." Izzie called over her shoulder… She looked back out and saw the new intern and Alex laughing at something, she narrowed her eyes slightly. Oh no, this would NOT work.

AN: Please review! More ot come in next chapters, I just wanted to start off with you guys getting to know Hunter… okay REVIEW! Like theres no tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Guys thank you so much for the great reviews, Lexi, my head will be spinning, but if you want yours too….feel free lol. Rea and Greyaddict, thank you guys for great first reviews and please. Be brutally honest. Oh and Rea what's a PM?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Grey's Anatomy…

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Izzie asked as she fiercely placed her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, the devil rears its ugly head…" Christina commented lazily, she was a bit pale, and she couldn't manage her full on humor. "See, she's not all good, George."

"I'm going over there…" Izzie said defiantly, and walked out of the room briskly.

"Remember, Izzie," Meredith called after her. "Saints don't kill people!"

Suddenly, Christina jumped up from the bed they were sitting on.

"What?" Meredith asked, concerned. "Are you okay? Is it the-"

"No it's not that." Christina replied looking self-consciously at her stomach. "I just realized how many people had to have had sex on that bed."

"Including you…"

"And you… two timing whore."

"Pregnant slut…"

"Touché..."

Down the hall Izzie had reached Alex and Hunter. She looked very annoyed when she reached them.

"Alex…" She said warningly, some what ignoring Hunter. "What are you-"

"You…" Hunter interrupted, reading Alex's semi-panicked face. He wasn't at all used to angry Izzie. "You must be Izzie."

"Yeah, and you are?" Izzie asked curtly, and then softened her tone, remembering her politeness again. "I'm sorry; you must be the new intern."

"Yeah… I'm Hunter" Hunter said putting out her hand. Izzie shook it.

"I'm Isabel, or just Izzie."

"You're right Alex, she is gorgeous." Hunter said still shaking Izzie's hand.

"Thank you!" Alex mouthed. Izzie turned abruptly to Alex.

"Well, I was just saying hello." Izzie said, slightly embarrassed at her behavior. Even though she hadn't exactly said nor done anything, she could tell it was obvious she thought that Alex was trying to cheat on her. "And it was nice to meet you, Hunter."

"Same to you," Hunter said smiling. "I think Alex was just about to show me to the On-call room. We can all go."

"Good Idea." Alex piped up at last and with that the three of them walked down to the on-call room

Over the next few weeks, Hunter got acquainted with the rest of the interns. She liked them all very much. She found, though, that Alex and George were slowly becoming her favorite guys to be around, and Christina, her favorite girl. For the most part she got along with everyone or she didn't talk to them, mostly she found that she could not stand the nurses, especially a particular Nurse Olivia. But besides that everything seemed to be working out well for Hunter at her new "home", Seattle Grace.

"Okay, they need you to check on the cystic fibrosis patient, Alex." Hunter said to Alex. It was 10:45 on a Thursday afternoon, Alex, George and Hunter were currently standing in the on-call room, and Hunter had just returned from an E.R. George was lying on the bottom bunk looking exhausted.

"Who told you that?" Alex asked. HE was lying on the top bunk sounding very tired. Everyone was the past week, coffee was as mandatory as air, at that point.

"The Nazi, so I suggest you go quickly." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha," George laughed. "The Nazi has chosen her next victim."

"You are on-call." Hunter reminded him. "Hence, you're hanging out in the On-call room."

"She has a really good point." George said.

"Why me?" Alex whined as he hopped off the top bunk.

"Because you're so pretty." Hunter said in mocking tone, laughing.

"I know!" Alex joked. "Don't you just want to kiss me, I'm so pretty?"

"I wouldn't go that far." George said from the bottom bunk.

"Well," Hunter said, changing her tone to sound more serious. "I heard you couldn't kiss Izzie last night and she's-"

"Who told you that?" Alex said taking offense.

"Probably a nurse…" George said quietly.

"Does anyone need to?" Hunter asked, fixing her loose ponytail. She and Alex were standing about 2 feet away from each other in the small on-call room and neither of them looked awake enough to be having a serious conversation. But they did seem to average one a day. "Those prissy nurses gossip about everyone. Actually, I'm kind of mad _you_ didn't tell me."

"It happened last night and this is my first time seeing you today." Alex defended.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Hunter asked smiling knowingly.

"You're so annoying…" Alex complained. "You're too... knowing."

"And you're an asshole." Hunter remarked. "You're too cocky."

"Shut up!" Alex said raising his voice. They both looked rather annoyed with the other, and both were holding very serious demeanors. George looked scared as he was in the middle of what he thought would become a huge fight. George also was about to tell Alex not to be such an asshole when Hunter held her own.

"Screw you!" Hunter said matching his volume. They were now right in each other's faces. Simultaneously, they smiled. George looked very confused at the changed attitudes.

"Where does the Nazi want me?" Alex asked smiling at Hunter.

"In HR 13." Hunter replied fixing Alex hair, as if by reflex.

"What?" George said, now really confused at the suddenly warm Alex and Hunter.

"Okay, I'll see you later guys." Alex said and headed for the door; before he got there Hunter went over and kissed them on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Alex asked confused.

"Dunno…" Hunter replied. "I guess you are pretty enough." She added with a smile.

"You know he has a girlfriend, Hunter." George said, getting up from the bunk as Alex left the on-call room.

"Whoa, George, Izzie has _nothing_ to worry about." Hunter said laughing at the thought of her and Alex together.

"What's with the kiss?" George asked. Hunter raised an eyebrow and walked over to George and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh no!" Hunter joked dramatically. "We might just get so hot and bothered we have sex right here!"

"Hey, it's happened." George said smiling. "But are you sure there's nothing going on?"

"Positive, did you see how we just fought like that? So, would not work in a relationship. But I've never thought of him that way anyway. And the kiss thing, I do that with people I feel close to. No big deal."

"Just make sure it doesn't wander to the lips, and no side of tongue."

"Oh, George." Hunter said smiling. She then jumped on him, planting kisses all over his face platonically, of course. They both laughed. "George I love you! You're such a sexy beast I don't know what to do."

"Okay, sure. " George laughed still receiving the pecks from Hunter. Just then, a random nurse threw the door open in the room.

"O'Malley! We need you and-" She stop short as she saw Hunter on top of George, giggling on the bed. Hunter and George jumped up, Hunter banging the back of her head on the top bunk.

"Ow1" she exclaimed as she stood up, she turned to look at the nurse. She was wearing the unmistakable look of someone about to spread a serious rumor.

"O'Malley." She said again, but this time with a mischievous smile. "Dr. Burke wants you in the OR."

AN: I hoped you like this chapter, I'm trying to introduce the existing characters slowly so next chapter I'll have Christina and Burke, and then if it doesn't run to Long, Meredith, Derrick and Addison. REVIEW! Please!


	3. Elevator Meet and Greet

AN: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love reviews that inspire me to keep writing… lol anyway… Oh and by the way, since I don't know a lot about hospitals and operations excuse me if I get some terms wrong, or don't at all include operating scenes…

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine, and neither is Alex Karev/ Justin Chambers though I sincerely wish he was lol…

Christina was watching as, Dr. Burke, the father of her unborn child performed open-heart surgery with George O'Malley sweating nervously in the back. She was sitting down in the room overlooking the OR with a look of pure fascination, which was partially masked by the effects that morning sickness brought to her face. On her right was Hunter, on her left was Izzie then Alex. Hunter and Izzie were vigorously taking notes on the procedure. Hunter would momentarily look up worriedly at George. When she saw him make a mistake she would correct him to herself two seconds before Dr. Burke would.

Christina was hardly able to pay attention to the surgery. On any other day, or month maybe, she would have been able to muster up all her excitement for the surgery but one, she was still recovering from this mornings bout of morning sickness, two, her boyfriend, who did not know she was pregnant, three, she wasn't actually down in their in the room so she didn't technically _have_ to pay attention, and four, she was pissed that Dr. Burke chose George, who almost killed a patient, over her, his girlfriend to help with the surgery.

"You okay?" Christina looked to her right and saw Hunter looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine…" Christina said and stared at the glass, pretending to be watching the surgery. She could feel Hunter's eyes watching her meticulously. "Seriously… I'm fine."

"Okay…" Hunter said, of course not believing her.

"You should be watching the surgery." Christina said after 5 minutes of Hunter analyzing her.

"And you should tell me what's wrong." Hunter said quietly.

"You act like we're best friends." Christina said "Uh, you've only been here for, like, 3 and a half weeks."

"Yeah, I know…" Hunter said, and then dropping her voice so low that no one but Christina could here. "Now how long have you been pregnant?"

"Wha-?" Christina started and then stopped. How does she know…everything! She thought credulously. "You're an evil seer aren't you?"

Hunter laughed. "Pretty close, but no."

By the end of the surgery, George had managed to safely assist the doctors. Hunter had managed to figure out one of Christina's secrets and Izzie and Alex had managed to get into another fight. They left the room arguing heatedly, Christina and Hunter behind them.

"Are you scheduled for any operations?" Hunter asked off-handedly to Christina.

"No, why?"

"Hmm, me either… let's talk."

"Ugh, I should've seen this coming." Christina groaned and followed as Hunter pulled her onto the elevator. Christina pushed the button to go up. Hunter and Christina waited awkwardly for the elevator, neither of them talking until they heard the sharp ding and saw the elevator doors open. Hunter let Christina get into the elevator first and they didn't not speak until the doors closed.

"Whose baby is it?" Hunter said bluntly.

"Look, I haven't even known you for..." Christina started, one hand to hear head and one on her stomach. "I mean this baby-" DING, the elevator lurched to a halt and the doors opened. In walked Dr. Burke.

"Hello, ladies." Dr. Burke said professionally, he nodded to Hunter and then looked at Dr. Yang. "Yang."

"Dr. Burke." Christina returned. Hunter watched as both of there faces warmed. The elevator stopped on the next floor and Dr. Burke got off. Hunter wached Christina as she watched Dr. Burke walk off.

"You little… slut!" Hunter attacked playfully when the elevator door closed again. "You're screwing Dr. Burke!"

"I plead the fifth…" Christina stated with a smirk on his face.

"You haven't killed anyone… whore."

"Tease." Christina shot back.

"Whoa, who have I been teasing?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno, I just figured you had someone hanging."

"No you're just trying to change the subject." Hunter said.

"Yes, and apparently I failed." Christina replied.

"So," Hunter said as the elevator stopped again. "Are you dating?"

"Yep," Christina replied as the doors opened. In walked Dr. Derek Shepherd, and Dr. Addison Shepherd. Hunter snorted as she saw the two of them walk in. She had heard of the little love triangle that had occurred between the two and Meredith Grey. Christina elbowed her in the ribs, and Hunter quickly covered her amused face.

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd… Shepherds…" Christina said awkwardly, the doors closed and the elevator went down. "Damn," She said to Hunter. "That was our floor."

"Hello, Dr. Yang, Dr… Reid." Hunter nodded in reply to her last name. She had managed to reach a straight face.

"So, how's the OR this morning?" Hunter said. Addison cocked an eyebrow, noting the amusement that Hunter was trying to mask.

"It's great." Derek answered sarcastically. "Nothing like dealing with ruptured bowels in the morning…"

"It could replace the smell of coffee, I'm sure." Addison added.

"That's disgusting." Hunter said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened again. In walked Meredith Grey. Immediately, Hunter burst out laughing. Christina jabbed Hunter viciously in the ribs and Hunter literally had to choke to stop laughing.

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said solemnly to Addison and then nodded to Derek. The doors closed and if you were standing on the floor the doors closed on you would have seen. Hunter in the very back of the elevator looking very amused, Christina next to her looking nervous, Dr. Derek Shepherd looking uncomfortable, his wife next to him looking like she had a pencil up her butt, and Meredith slowing inching her way to the back looking rather pissed off. The Elevator went down.

"Oh, I thought it was going up." Meredith said looking annoyed, not only had she gotten into an elevator with her ex-boyfriend and his wife, it wasn't even going where she wanted it to go, a lot like her life.

"Oh you know it was going down." Hunter said under her breath.

"You just wanted to watch them in action." Christina said in a low tone. Meredith glared at the both of them.

"Yes," She replied in an angry whisper as the elevator doors opened and the couple of Shepherds got off. "I just wanted to bask in their loving ambiance."

"Knew it." Christina replied. The doors were just about to close when Derek's hand shot between them, the glided back open and he got into the elevator.

"I think this is your floor, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said annoyed, fighting the urge to push him out. The doors closed.

"Look," Derek started, ignoring the fact that Hunter and Christina were in the elevator. "I don't understand why you're treating me like the frigging common cold."

"You don't understand?" Meredith almost yelled. Hunter and Christina pressed themselves on the other side of the elevator trying to be as far away as possible. "Let's start from the beginning shall we? We had a one night stand that turned into a relationship, we go out for, what was it 2 months? And at the end of this two months your _wife_ shows up, who you didn't even tell me about. Then you try to get back together with me, and now you're getting back together with your wife. Now tell me, am I supposed to treat you any other way?"

"Maybe like he's the flu?" Christina piped up, it was Hunter's turn to jab her in the ribs. The elevator doors opened.

"Try AIDS." Meredith said angrily, and walked off of the elevator. Derek Shepherd stood there fazed, Hutner and Christina got off of the elevator and followed Meredith to the on-call room. Hunter turned around the see the elevator doors close on Derek looking hurt and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm am in love with all my reviewers, thank you so much for the reviews because to me that's my support, makes me keep writing… I'm… I'm gonna cry… lol Just Kidding. Well I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the Reviews! Now READ THIS AND REVIEW SOME MORE… please

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything Grey's Anatomy.

Izzie speed walked from the viewing room where she had watched the open heart surgery, Alex right at her heels.

"I don't get what the problem is!" Alex called after her.

"That's your problem!" Izzie said still walking quickly. The real problem was that Izzie didn't get kissed by Alex on their date and she was rather confused and annoyed about that. So she found a way to pick a fight about everything. "You just don't get it, you never understand, you're so insensitive and you don't car about anyone but-"

"Whoa," Alex said, before he grabbed Izzie's arm and whirled her around so she was facing him. Then Alex continued in a low voice. "Call me anything you want, I know I'm a jerk, and I know I can be an asshole, but never say that I don't care. If I didn't why the hell would I be doing this?"

"If you cared so much you wouldn't have insulted the man who was having the surgery…" Izzie returned. Alex open his mouth to speak but just turned on her heel and left. Alex stood there on the spot his mind in a state of unknowing, he needed to talk to Hunter.

Dr. Burke walked out of the bathroom and right into Addison Shepherd.

"Hello Addison." Burke said formally.

"Hello, Preston." Addison said with a smile. "How are you?"

"As good as I can be this morning, haven't had a day off in 2 weeks and I've been overbooked in the operating room for the past 5 days."

"Well being chief is hard work." Addison admitted. Preston nodded in agreement. Behind him Addison saw Dr. Shepherd come up behind him.

"Hello, Dr. Burke." Derek said heavily, he looked at Addison who made a face that showed she knew something was wrong. Preston noted the wariness of the couple and departed. Addison put her hands on her hips.

"Why'd you run after her?" Addison said licking her red painted lips.

"What?" Derek asked innocently.

"You know what… do you still have feelings for her?"

"Oh, come on, Addison!" Derek said annoyed. "Do we have to go over this?"

"… I just…" Addison started, her superior, manage all shield broke down for an instant.

"I just wanted to make sure that things were not awkward…" Derek said inching closer to his wife. "She's an intern, I'm going to be working with her closely, I didn't want there to be this weird tension that would distract from the work."

"I just…" Addison took a breath. "I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"We're great…"

Addison left and Derek stayed on the spot for a second thinking, as he was thinking he felt a hard jab on his shoulder, he turned around and saw that he was facing Meredith. She pulled him into and empty room.

"Meredith?" He sad confused and then regained himself. "I though you got off on the other floor, you-"

"Why didn't you tell me about your wife?" She said getting directly to the point.

"What, looks this is all-"

"Answer the question." Meredith urged, hands on hips.

"If I had told you I was married what would you have done?"

"Ran for my life." Meredith admitted.

"Which is why I didn't tell you I was-"

"Which is why you should of told me sooner." Meredith cut him off.

"Look, Meredith, at the time I really liked you and I didn't want to risk…"

"Risk? At the time? What those two months don't just dissapeear, our relationship-"

"And I tried to explain to you what happened!" Derek sad losing some patience. "And what did you tell me? That it wasn't enough, so grow up Dr. Grey. I tried to salvage whatever was left of our relationship and you didn't want to hear it. Now my wife and I have decided to go through marriage counseling, because those _years_ that we were married, can't be forgotten either."

With that Dr. Shepherd left, leaving Dr. Grey in the empty room.

"What an arrogant asshole." Meredith said throwing down a stethoscope she had around her neck.

"Why are you carrying around a stethoscope?" Hunter asked genuinely confused.

"Because she wants to see if her bruised heart still beats?" Christina suggested.

"Oh shut up." Meredith said smiling. "I just was looking after a little boy who came in because his heart kept skipping beats and his parents got nervous."

"Oh…" Hunter said.

"I just am so annoyed with this whole situation," Meredith said plopping down on the bed. "I'm actually just really embarrassed…"

"Don't worry about it." Christina said off-handedly. Suddenly a phone rang; the ringer was the theme song to the cartoon X-men. Hunter jumped up and pulled her cell out of her bag. Christina and Meredith looked thoroughly confused.

"Hello?" Hunter answered. "Oh, hey. What's up? Where are you? … uh huh… are you okay? Okay… now? Yeah, sure I'll take lunch now, alright… yeah that's fine… bye." Hunter hung up the phone.

"Are you kidding?" Christina asked looked as amused as Hunter did in the elevator.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"The X-men theme song?" Meredith asked laughing

"What are you, in middle school?" Christina added.

"Ha-ha very funny," Hunter said smirking sarcastically. "Well, I've go to go.. to lunch that is. I'll see you guys." With that Hunter pulled a coat on over her scrubs and walked out.

Hunter gotten into the elevator, went downstairs and then outside. Standing very close to the doors outside was Alex, his face looked down trodden with emotion. He looked a little happier when he saw Hunter though and they walked toward each other.

"Hey…" Hunter said worriedly as she gave him a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… I'll be fine." Alex replied. "I was thinking we could go to the diner for a quick lunch."

"Why don't we just eat in the cafeteria?" Hunter asked and then realized they were already outside.

"Just wanted to get away for a little while, I've been eating, drinking and breathing hospital for weeks straight… I need a break." He said

"I know exactly what you mean." Hunter said and they started to walk toward the diner. From the window in the hospital that Izzie happened to be looking out of, she saw Hunter and Alex heading off together, which worried her. Some other nurses saw it as well.

At lunch at the hospital there was gossip to fill anyone's ears, as Izzie walked into the cafeteria with George she saw random nurses give looks of pity. Izzie just rolled her eyes and her and George got their food and sat outside with Meredith and Christina.

"George you little tramp..." Christina said before she chomped on a fry.

"Hey, I can't be called a tramp." George said defiantly. "It's the great double-standard."

"Oh yes." Christina returned. "How could I forget?"

"We should call him a pimp." Meredith said.

"Or _playa_." George said bemused. All three girls stared at him and then simultaneously said:

"No."

"Don't shoot me down all at once…" George said dipping his fry into some ketchup. "So, why am I a tramp?"

"Well the new hot gossip is that you were caught knockin' boots with Hunter." Christina said.

"I knew that was going to get around…." George said annoyed. Meredith, Izzie and Christina stared at him.

"So, you actually did get caught sleeping with Hunter in the on-call room?" Asked Meredith surprised.

"Oh, no, no. We weren't hooking up." George reassured. "Nothing was going on, Hunter and I were kidding around and right when she was on top of me some nurse walked in."

"Nurses…" Christina sneered dramatically. "The spawn of Satan."

"I though Alex was the spawn of Satan." Izzie asked depressed that she had brought him up.

"Yeah, him too." Christina said.

"Speaking of Alex." Meredith piped up. "Supposedly, he's sleeping with Hunter too."

"Oh, come on." Christina said noting Izzie's uncomfortable look at the mention of Alex's possible infidelity. "I'm sleeping with Hunter at this point. I swear there are nothing behind these rumors."

"Except for bored nurses…" Meredith said depressed. Ever since she had gotten to Seattle Grace she had been the topic of all the gossip, nothing really changed.

"Bored nurses that don't get laid." Christina added.

"Hey," Izzie said randomly. "Why was Hunter on top of you?"

George shrugged. "We were just kidding around."

"Probably the same way someone saw Hunter and alex kidding around." Meredith said trying to sound reassuring, but no one wants to her that some girl was on top of there boyfriend. Kidding around or not.

"Where is the devils minion today anyway?" Christina asked.

"Satan's spawn." George corrected.

"I don't know." Izzie said. "I saw him walking off with Hunter."

There was a weird silence. "Oh." Was all that anyone managed.

At the diner Alex and Hunter had eaten as much as they could under the time constraints, and were heading out. During lunch Alex had begun to tell Hunter about everything going on between him and Izzie.

"So you really like Izzie?" Hunter said impressed.

"Yeah," Alex said smiling at the thought of her. "I get nervous when I'm around her now, I'm always afraid to mess up."

"Mess up what?"

"I don't know." Alex admitted, as they crossed a street. "Anything, I feel like she should have the perfect guy because she's so perfect."

"Okay Alex, stop being so sentimental, you're freaking me out." Hunter said with a smile.

"I know," Alex said smiling as well.

"So, why didn't you kiss her the other night?" Hunter asked, hoping that she didn't stir up a bad feeling.

"I…" Alex started. "I really don't know but I want to… fix it."

"Well… Fix it."

"Thanks…" He said sarcastically. "But how?"

"Trust me you'll figure it out." Hunter said in a purposefully wise way.

"Okay, old wise woman." Alex joked. They reached the hospital doors.

"After shift tonight, when we got to Joe's bar, just… sweep her off her feet." Hunter said.

"And that is-"

"Easier said then done. I know."

AN: I had more to write but this chapter was getting long so I'm saving this for Chapter 5 I hope you liked it so far Please REVIEW!


	5. LovedUnloved

AN: Hey guys thank you for all the reviews! Good or bad I love them so thank you once again. And tookie, I'm sorry you hate Hunter but I can't cut her out, she's on of the main characters, I just hope that you can keep reading even with burning hatred lol. But anyway I think this maybe the last chapter. I'll decide when I get to the end.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Grey's Anatomy, and by the way I'm currently watching Johnny Bravo ha-ha, ok that was random.

Dr. Addison Shepherd was sitting by herself, in an empty holding room at Seattle Grace. It was dark out and she could hear the fierce wind on the window. She looked at her watch impatiently. She had called and asked Derek to meet her in here and he was 15 minutes late. History repeating itself, Addison thought dully. Just then she heard the door open and the light from outside threw Derek's shadow into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late I just had to…" Derek stopped when he saw Addison's face. "I know, I know-"

"No, you don't know!" Addison said suddenly getting worked up. "I need more from this… marriage."

"Okay," Derek said slowly. "Cutting right to the chase…"

"I want more from you…" Addison continued quietly. She would of spent the first fifteen minutes easing him into this but since he was late, she decided not to give him any sugarcoated mess.

"Don't be selfish…"

"Selfish, Derek?" Addison asked feverently. "I need-"

"Are these the same things you needed when you cheated?" Derek said anger burning every word.

"They're similar." Addison dared.

"You, Addison," Derek started angrily. "Should know better than anyone else how hard and time consuming my – _our_ work is."

"But, I do and-"

"No, buts." Derek said curtly. "If, when you cheated, you couldn't understand that I was a little consumed in my work, then you don't understand now and mayber-

"Maybe what, Derek?" Addison urged.

"Then maybe," Derek continued stiffly. "I would much rather find someone who can."

"Grey." Addison stated. Derek didn't say anything and just stared. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Addison." Derek said. "But I don't think you're in love with me, not anymore." Addison nodded her head, she looked up at Derek and he saw a tear in her eye. She pulled off her ring and put it in her pocket.

"Goodbye, Addison." Derek said as he walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, Derek."

"Hello, Dr. Grey." Addison greeted Meredith curtly. Meredith and Addison were both walking toward the hospital doors out into the cool night air. Meredith was going to open her mouth to say something smart, but Addison just stormed past Meredith outside. Meredith just ignored her and continued walking with George, Christina, Izzie and Hunter, who were on there ways to Joe's bar.

"What's up her ass?" Christina asked.

"Oh, nothing…" A voice came from behind them. Meredith turned around to see Derek. "Things just didn't work out for her…"

"And," Meredith started walking toward Derek slowly. "What didn't work out?"

"Our Marriage."

Christina, Izzie and Hunter decided to go on ahead figuring they needed time to talk. George stayed behind, figuring that Meredith would want someone to walk to the bar with.

"I wonder where Alex is…" Izzie said quietly.

"Satan spawn, Satan spawn." Christina chanted mock religiously. Izzie smirked a little.

"I don't even know why I care about him… I mean he's such a jerk and-"

"You don't mean that…" Hunter said stopping Izzie before they crossed the street. Christina continued to walk ahead deciding she didn't feel like waiting to get drunk. Hunter reminded her that she was pregnant and Christina cursed as she still walked towards the bar.

"Maybe I do…" Izzie said shoving her hands in her pockets. "I just don't understand him."

"You seem to understand him better than anyone else…"

"Better than you?" She replied not really thinking about it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked trying not to be defensive.

"You two have been so close since you got here… and I just can't keep up." Izzie said.

"Well, yeah… I'm close to George too…" Hunter said. When she saw that she wasn't reassuring Izzie she added. "I mean, we talk about you most of the time anyway."

"Really?" Izzie couldn't help but smile. "What does he say?"

"He likes you so much… he gets nervous when you're around." Hunter started. Then something strange happened, her tone became softer as she started to describe Alex dreamily. "He's such a great guy, he has a bad boy side, and then this sensitive side, and he genuinely cares about people, he's…" Hunter suddenly stopped and realized what she was saying. She stopped and looked at Izzie, whose eyes were glazed over, thinking about Alex. Hunter shook her head, was she falling for Alex? Had she already fallen? Izzie was looking at her obviously not noting the love sick tone that Hunter was talking with. Hunter contemplating her feeling for Alex when Izzie spoke.

"You're right…" Izzie said slowly. "Hey, did Alex tell you to talk to me?" Izzie continued slyly.

"No…" Hunter said. "I'm just in love with him so…" Hunter drew in a sharp breath.

"Huh?" Izzie said her eyes no longer glazed over but sharp.

"And I'm in love with you Izzie!" Hunter said covering. "And I'm in love with Alex and you…uh together! That's it… so uh, I really think you should…"

"I should give him a chance?" Izzie finished. Hunter nodded. "And I probably shouldn't be so hard on him. Wow, I feel like I just had an epiphany."

Tell me about it, Hunter thought sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm kinda cold, let's go to Joe's."

"Oh I'm coming," Hunter said quickly. "Have to make a phone call." Hunter really had to think about what the hell she just said and thought. Izzie nodded and headed off to Joe's. Hunter stood there as the wind pulled on her jacket behind her and let her dark hair fly in the wind.

Back at the hospital Meredith had been analyzing every word that Derek was saying. George was standing in the background hoping that Meredith would bitch Derek out and then confess her undying love for George, but something told him that it wasn't going to happen.

"I want to tell you something." Derek said lightly.

"And that would be?" Meredith asked. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was not going to make this easy for Dr. Shepherd. She had a pretty good idea of what was coming, and she was really happy about that. She was fighting the urge to smile as Derek struggled to find the right words.

"I broke things off with Addison."

"So your marriage is over?"

"Well, not legally, we're-"

"So you're at the same place you were when we first met… _still married_."

"Well legally that won't change for a good three months and I don't want to have to wait that long to…" Derek's words failed.

"To what?" Meredith asked annoyed.

"To be with you, Meredith." Derek almost shouted. "Why do have to make things so hard?"

"Because you make things… so easy." Meredith said quietly. George rolled his eyes as he saw Meredith's eyes warm and her body move closer to Derek's. She could walk to Joe's bar on her own. Or on the arm of Dr. McDreamy. But not with him. George turned around and walked away but not before seeing Meredith and Derek kiss.

As he walked down the street he saw a familiar silhouette in the distance. As he got closer he realized it was a distraught Hunter.

"You alright?" George asked when he had finally reached her. Hunter looked at him. They started walking to Joe's bar.

"I'm in love with Alex." She blurted out. George cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Alex? Alex Karev?" George said double-checking. Hunter nodded. "Jeez, what do girls see in him?"

"And I told Izzie."

"What?" George said bewildered. "Why'd you tell her?"

"It kind of slipped out, but I covered well and told her I loved her too…"

"Huh?"

"No," Hunter said laughing. "I mean I told her I was in love with them together, their relationship."

"Wait, when did you fall in love with Satan spawn anyway?" George asked a little annoyed that Alex could get one of the most beautiful girls at Seattle Grace to fall for him by just…being himself.

"I don't know, I guess now that I said it out loud, I kind of always was. Ugh, I don't know, I don't know…" Hunter said her head starting to hurt a little.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing" Hunter returned. "He's practically in love with Izzie… and I hate cheaters, and women or men who let them cheat." George rubbed her back affectionately.

"You're pretty dumb to fall for a guy who's already fallen for someone else." George admitted. Hunter shoved him playfully.

"Yeah, I know." They had reached the bar. When they walked in they saw Izzie and Christina at the bar. Izzie looked like she was thinking hard and Christina looked really annoyed that she couldn't drink.

Just as Hunter and George sat down at a table, they saw Alex walk into the bar. He made a bee line right for Izzie and right as she looked up, surprised by his presence, he dipped her back on her stool and kissed her passionately. When they came back up Alex said nothing and walked out of the bar. Hunter and George gaped. Christina rolled her eyes and checked her watch, waiting for Preston.

"What a way to sweep her off her feet." Hunter said quietly, throwing back a shot of tequila. Izzie smiled broadly and looked at Hunter. "Go after him you idiot." Hunter told Izzie hiding her bitterness.

"You did the right thing." George said dramatically as they watched Izzie run out of the bar gleefully after Alex. As she ran out of the door, Dr. Burke walked in followed by Meredith and Derek. George immediately changed his mood to brooding and turned away from them all. Hunter did the same and she and George did shots as Christina and Burke left happily and Meredith and Derek sat at the back of the bar.

"To hell with love…" George said annoyed.

"I'll drink to that." Hunter said slumped over the table.

Her and George clinked glasses and threw back there shots. George looked behind them and he saw Meredith in a dark corner with Derek, they looked like they were having a deep discussion but the sparks between them were undeniable. George turned back around and saw Hunter looking down at her hands.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" He offered. Hunter looked up.

"Please, let's…" Hunter said as she hopped off the bar stool. George left money on the bar and they walked out of the bar together. The unloved walked out into the street.

Alex and Izzie were out on the corner kissing under a street lamp.

"Oh, that's classic." Hunter said disgusted. George laughed.

"Don't be so bitter. Here, why don't we go out tonight?" George offered. "Just me and you."

"So we can pretend to be in love?" Hunter said amused as George started to hail a cab.

"Sure, we can… love each other, as friends." George said also amused at how silly it sounded.

"This is so corny." Hunter said with a laugh.

"It's either this or I'm going to jail for homicide." George said bluntly as a cab pulled up in front of him. Hunter nodded and they climbed into the cab.

"I'd be right in the jail cell with you." Hunter joked.

The cab pulled away. 4 couples, 3 couples of lovers, and 1 couple of friends. The couples of Seattle Grace content with where they were… at least for tonight. That would all of course change with the sun coming up and with work. Hidden love would arise, and may be spoken. A renewed relationship may fall apart under pressure, and one with enough pressure on it just may rise above and become stronger. But tonight they forgot about everything else but each other. Because there was something about it being night time, where we're all partially hidden in shadows, and parts we don't see in the mourning are illuminated by the moonlight.

AN: I think that was the end of this fic. I'm sorry if you hate me because it was so short. I may write more or I think I may start another sequel fic, I'm not sure if Hunter would be in it. But honestly it depends on you guys, I write for my reviewers SO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

An: So as you cant tell I've decided to continue with this story and not in sequel form because… dunno I like continuity lol. Okay, so enjoy this pseudo sequel, I think it may go on for only another 5 chapters or so and I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently, but just bare with me and as usual READ AND REVIEW! Oh and by the way I love my reviewers and thank so much for everything!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Grey's Anatomy.

It had been a week since George and Hunter's love sucks epiphany had occurred and all was right in the world of Seattle Grace with the 3 lovey-dovey couples that Hunter and George decided to despise. But not really, they would playfully jeer Meredith and Chrisitna for dating the hottest doctors at the hospital. What Hunter did a lot though, she realized, was laugh whenever she witnessed Addison glaring at Meredith or Derek. What George did a lot of was hoping that Meredith would start a secret affair with him… he had shared that with Izzie and Hunter, they laughed him at first and he ended up laughing at his over active imagination as well.

Christina and Preston had decided to continue with hiding their relationship, luckily they had stayed under Bailey's radar and no one knew except for the people they wanted to know… at least, not yet. The unfortunate thing about Seattle Grace was that you couldn't have sex in the on-call room without being caught, and for some or most even, it was something that was a daily necessity, and this particular morning was no different.

At The Grey residence Meredith and Derek was currently physically recapping the events that occurred between the sheets of her bed the night before. Next door to them was George who had resorted to pulling his pillow furiously over his ears in an attempt to block out the sounds of the couple in the room over, eventually he was so annoyed that he pulled on his clothes and went of to the hospital early. Over in Preston's home he and Christina were doing the exact same, except they hadn't exactly stopped in between the night before and this morning. The two trying to function in Seattle Grace today would be interesting. Speaking of the hospital, Izzie and Alex were there early and were "hanging out" in the on-call room, things had heated up but quickly cooled down when Alex discovered his… technical difficulties. Hunter was sitting her apartment trying to read but apparently everyone was getting some except for her, she figured this because she could hear the frequent banging of her neighbor's headboard against the wall. Hell, she though, why not go to work a little early. She got up and headed to work.

George stormed out of Meredith's house and slammed the door behind him. He started walk down the street when he heard a voice calling his name behind him. He turned around to see Hunter jogging towards him.

"Good morning." Hunter said beaming.

"Don't tell me you got laid this morning, too." George scoffed. Hunter followed his stride as they walked towards the hospital.

"No I didn't, and I'm guessing you didn't either." Hunter replied amused. George looked really pissed.

"Why aren't you as pissed as I am?" George asked. Hunter shrugged.

"Oh, I'm mad…" Hunter said and then looked up at George who was a bit taller than she was.

"Oh, I know why," George began. "Probably because you weren't sleeping, or should I say trying to sleep, while you heard the girl you like knocking boots with Dr. Mc-friggin-Dreamy, as those stupid nurses like to call him."

"Yeah…" was what Hunter managed at first. "I can see where you're frustration comes from…"

"I can understand that you could be pissed off because Alex and Izzie are, you know, in the on-call room right now."

"But then again, It's not like I had to try to sleep over it on the bottom bunk." Hunter said, consoling with George.

"Whatever, I'm kind of slowly getting over Meredith anyway."

"Is that due to you little resurfacing tryst with that twit Olivia?" Hunter wasn't very fond of Olivia, it was mainly because Olivia was one of those girls that started nasty rumors and fueled them.

"That was a one time thing." George said trying to brush it off.

"Even after she gave you syph…" Hunter said mused quietly. George coughed. Hunter lowered her eyes sorry that she brought it up.

"Was that really necccessary?" George said after a minute of silence.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, the truth is the truth."

"How did you guys end up hooking up again anyway?" Hunter asked. George shrugged.

"It just sort of happened…" George said. "We were in the on-cal room and…"

"Ah, the on-call room, the room of lust and intrigue." Hunter laughed. George smirked and they walked together into Seattle Grace.

Meredith and Derek had finally gotten out of bed when Meredith saw the clock and saw the time. She had yelled a number of curses, and they were followed shortly after by Derek's when he witnessed the time. Meredith giggled as they hopped out of bed and threw on there clothes.

"Meredith, don't giggle." Derek joked.

"No, you're right." Meredith said putting on a serious face. "Last time I giggled after sex was in college."

"And I'm sure that's a trend you didn't want to continue?" Derek said amused as he pulled on his pants. The truth was Meredith was extremely happy that her and Derek were back together. It felt good to have "beaten" Addison. Addison was beautiful and brilliant and of all the things she had the one thing she wanted most was Derek and Meredith had him.

After 30 rather quick minutes Derek and Meredith were headed out the door.

Hunter headed up toward the on-call room, she stormed into the room and didn't put two and two together when she saw that the room was dark and she heard a male and female voice.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I can't… uh…"

Hunter threw the light on, and walked into the room. Izzie screamed and shot up. Hunter looked up and saw Alex and Izzie, Izzie still screaming. Hunter started screaming too and then stopped when she realized that she'd only walked in on Alex and Izzie _trying_ to hook up in the on-call room.

"Oh my goodness." Hunter said quickly as she threw her purse on the bottom bunk, and headed out of the room. "I'm so sorry!" And she was sorry and it wasn't just because she had interrupted Izzie and Alex, she was sorry that she had in a way become George that morning. They were both trying to deny the fact that the people they liked were fairly involved with someone else, even though the fact was staring them in the face.

Christina had come into work glowing, looking gorgeous because she was so happy. 10 minutes later Dr. Preston Burke walked in grinning like a stupid Cheshire cat. They figured that was enough time to look like they hadn't just come George saw the two walk into the hospital at there respective time. He just wanted to shoot the happy couples as they came striding into Seattle Grace like gods. Hunter leaned against the wall next to the on-call room door. She heard Alex or Izzie hop off of the top bunk and head towards the door, she decided she would go before she ad to talk to either before she had to face either one of them. She went to the elevator and pressed down. When she got downstairs she walked towards George who was sitting near the door, as she walked towards him she saw Meredith and Derek walk in but only a full five seconds apart. Real Smooth, she thought sarcastically. She then saw George's face go sour, and a bit hurt.

"Hey…"

"Please, tell me your life sucks so I can feel better about mine." George said staring after Meredith.

"I thought you were getting over her."

"Yea, well I lied."

"I just walked in on Alex and Izzie…

"In the on-call room?" George asked rhetorically. Hunter nodded. "Okay, I'm feeling a little better.

"I mean, I'm not expecting anything from him, because I wouldn't want anything wit them still together."

"Same Here, I know what you mean."

"It's just weird to see it…" Hunter said quietly.

"… Even though you know that it's already there." George finished, they sat there for a second somberely.

"I'm depressed do you want lunch?"

"Hunter, it's 9 a.m." George said as he stood up in stretched.

"Right."

"Besides I have things to do, people's lives to save." George said importantly.

"Hey, we all do the same thing…"

"Yes, but I'm a little more important than everyone else…" George claimed with a smirk as he walked toward the elevator, Hunter following.

"Okay, do you think it's safe to go back to the on-call room?" Hunter asked and she jabbed the up button on the elevator.

"Who cares?" George said as he watched the elevator dial. "I'm looking to pretend all the lovebirds aren't swimming around us like stupid guppies aren't here."

"Hmm, I dunno if birds swim…"

George ignored Hunter. He was ready to forget about everyone else, he'd just save peoples lives, like he was supposed to.

A/N: That's it guys, I hoped you like this chapter, it wont be the last for a little while. So please REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
